


Falling Family

by mushibii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith needs a hug, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Sad Keith (Voltron), Shiro needs rest, broganes, these poor children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushibii/pseuds/mushibii
Summary: Keith doesn't handle separation or Shiro's "death" on Kerberos well, and he ends up acting out.





	Falling Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sorasbootay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorasbootay/gifts).



> okay so my friend sora gave me this prompt, bless him, and i wrote a thing so

"I got into the Galaxy Garrison," Shiro announced one day while he and Keith were in a Skype call.

"Shiro, that's awesome! I knew you could do it!" Keith cheered.

"Ha, thanks little bro. You should apply too, when you can, I think you'd like it."

Shiro and Keith, though they may not be related by blood, were brothers. They'd been in the same foster home for years, but had been separated due to certain circumstances they didn't really talk about. It had been a terrifying sight, Keith was screaming and kicking, and Shiro was yelling desperately, trying to get out of the hold someone had on him. They'd kept in touch despite being on opposite sides of the country, no way were they giving up on each other. Shiro was the only person Keith had ever considered family, and he would cling to him till death.

So, he decided, he was going to do just that. He studied hard, really hard, he was determined to get in with Shiro. He looked up to him so much, his brother was his biggest idol and he'd stop at nothing to be with him again and cherish every moment he could.

It was a year later when a very excited Keith called a confused Shiro.

"I GOT INTO THE GARRISON!" Keith screamed with glee.

Shiro's confusion turned to joy, as he laughed and said, "That's so amazing little bro! Guess I'll be seeing you sooner than I thought. I'm so proud of you."

They kept up the call for hours, talking excitedly and planning on meeting up. Eventually, Shiro did have to go due to his schedule, but they both left significantly happier than they had been before.

  
The next few months seemed to pass slowly, too slowly for Keith's liking. He wanted to be with Shiro again, wanted to wrestle around and laugh at stupid jokes. It was three months after Keith's announcement, in the middle of a call, when Shiro got an email.

"What's that?" Keith asked curiously.

"Dunno," Shiro replied before opening it and reading it.

"Oh my god... Keith, they assigned me to the Kerberos mission! I'm going with Matt and Commander Holt," he laughed in disbelief and glee.

"Shiro, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you, I know it was a dream of yours," Keith congratulated him.

Suddenly, Shiro frowned a bit. "It starts a week before you get there..."

Keith's smile disappeared before a smaller, weaker one took its place. "Shiro, this is your dream, it's okay. We can meet up before the launch, and we'll have all the time in the universe when you get back. This is a once in a lifetime chance, you deserve this."

Shiro gave him a small smile, "I know, but it's still really sad. You have to come to the launch, I can't wait to see you."

"Me neither bro. Now, tell me all about the Kerberos mission."

Shiro's eyes lit up as they rambled on for hours about the mission. Theories, possibilities, things he could see and learn, you name it. All Keith knew was that he was absolutely thrilled to see Shiro this happy.

  
When time came for the launch, they were both dying of excitement. For one, Shiro was going on his dream mission, a once in a lifetime chance, and second, they finally got to see each other after 5 long years of separation.

Keith got a little lost on the way, but once he saw his brothers tall frame, his eyes watered with joy.

"Shiro!" He yelled as he sprinted, dodging people and equipment before launching himself at his brother and clinging to him.

Shiro welcomed him with open arms, gripping him tightly, "I missed you so much."

Keith started crying, clutching at Shiro like he was his lifeline, "I missed you too, so much."

They stayed like that for a while, hugging and whispering as they both shed their fair share of tears. They only pulled away when an automated voice announced that the launch would be in a few minutes.

"That's my cue," Shiro said sadly.

Keith gave him a smile, "Go live your dream, Shiro. When you're back, we'll have all the time in the world."

"I promise we can go somewhere when I'm back, just us. We'll talk then."

"I love you, big bro."

"I love you too, little bro."

They parted with another brief hug and Shiro kissed Keith's forehead before they saluted to each other as Shiro headed to the launch.

Keith was immediately hounded with questions.

"Are you guys close?"

"Is Shiro your boyfriend?"

"How do you know him?"

"He's my brother," Keith said as if it was the most blatantly obvious thing in the world.

Keith watched with both excitement and sadness as Shiro launched. He was so proud of his brother for finally getting the chance to go on his dream mission and go pilot in space, but he was sad they couldn't have more time together. He was just waiting for the day Shiro got back.

  
It was five months later when Keith heard more news about Shiro. He was studying in the commons when he heard an announcement over the speakers.

"Keith Kogane to Iverson's office, Keith Kogane to Iverson's office please."

He closed up his books, leaving them there as he made his way to the office. He had no idea what this was about, there was no way he was in trouble, he hadn't done anything wrong recently. Maybe it was about grades? No, he had top notch grades.

He knocked on the door before slowly pushing it open. He was greeted by a grim look on Iverson's face and Commander Holt's wife, who was sobbing. There were a few more people, higher ups he assumed, but he knew this couldn't be good.

"Mr. Kogane, please take a seat." Iverson tells him.

Keith sits down as told, beside Mrs. Holt, worried.

Iverson hesitates and looks up at him before speaking, "There's really no easy way to say this... Takashi Shirogane is dead. I'm sorry for your loss, I know how important he was to you."

Keith's blood runs cold. He can feel his chest constricting like a python, cutting off his air. His heart shatters into a million pieces as he processes those words, Takashi Shirogane is dead.

"Thank you for informing me, sir," he mutters as he gets up and leaves, whispering an apology to Mrs. Holt as he goes. He goes as fast as he can, he can't let anyone see him crying.

Suddenly the entire academy is a big maze, he can't make sense of anything, can't find his room, can't think, can't feel. He finally manages to stumble into his room, closing the door behind him and collapsing on the bed. He lays there, staring at the ceiling, but no tears come out.

For the next two weeks, he locks himself in his room. He doesn't eat unless he's forced to, doesn't sleep until he collapses, and his mind is gone. His body is there, but he's not, now just an empty shell. He can't feel anything, his body is numb.

On the sixteenth day of isolation, someone knocks on his door.

"Are you okay?" He hears when he opens it.

He can't tell who it is, his vision is blurred with tears and he slams the door abruptly. Suddenly he can't breathe. His mind is scrambled and then it finally hits him.

Takashi, his big brother Shiro, is dead.

He falls to the ground, clutching his head as he sobs.

Shiro, the person who was always there for him no matter what, the person who took care of him, the only real family he's ever had, is gone. The only person who's ever managed to make him feel important and loved and wanted, is gone.

And then he got angry. He feels anger burning deep inside himself, because how the fuck is that fair? Shiro had never done anything wrong. He didn't deserve that. He doesn't deserve it.

He screams. With tears still running down his face, he screams, going into a fit of rage. He throws things, slamming things around and shattering his lamp. He flings a chair across the room and screams again, Shiro never deserved that, he didn't deserve to die, he was perfect, he never hurt anyone.

The security bursts in, apparently having heard him, and restrain him. They hold him down, pushing him to the ground as he screams and kicks and struggles. When he finally managed to calm down, he's hauled into Iverson's office.

"There's no reason to cause such a fuss just because of your emotions. I understand that you're upset, but you need to move on." Iverson tells him in a firm voice.

Keith's eyes almost burn a hole in the ground with the intensity of his stare, his fists clenched at his side. "How did he die?"

"Pilot error. Takashi crashed, there's no evidence left of the ship."

Keith slams him hand on the desk. "BULLSHIT!" He screams.

Iverson's face is shocked, Keith has never been one to have such violent outbursts.

"SHIRO IS ONE OF THE BEST PILOTS TO EVER FLY, THAT'S WHY YOU CHOSE HIM FOR THE MISSION! THERE'S NO WAY HE CRASHED! WHAT REALLY HAPPENED?!"

Iverson stands up, glaring at Keith as he yells back, "YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT ME! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

Keith storms out of the office, glaring at everyone and everything as he makes his way back to his room. He knows Shiro, knows he wouldn't crash. He's the best pilot at the academy, they chose him because of it, so he couldn't have crashed, no fucking way.

For weeks, he tries to get ahold of any other information. He speaks with the higher ups, which gets him nowhere fast, he tries to look on the internet and news, which is all just rumours and theories as well as vague reports. Eventually, he tries hacking into the systems and computers.

After countless failed attempts, he's caught, and it earns him another strike. He now has 2 after the stunt he pulled with his room and Iverson.

He just wants Shiro back. He wants to see him again, wants to laugh with him and do stupid shit that always gets them in trouble. He wants his big brother.

  
Keith is just about at his ropes end. He's tried just about everything he can to get more information about Shiro, but there's only so much he can do without getting in major trouble.

He's in the commons, reading up on Kerberos and all the details, trying to find out anything that could've caused any mishaps or figure out what happened. He's perfectly fine reading, until someone approaches him.

He looks up to find a boy with tanned skin, brown hair and shocking blue eyes looking down at him with an odd expression that he can't quite figure out.

"You're always competing with me, neck and neck. What's your issue with me, man?" The boy asks him.

Keith isn't sure who this is, but he's not in the mood for confrontation. "I don't know you."

He gets up, ready to leave, when the boy grabs his arm and pulls him back. Purely acting on reflex, Keith punches him square in the face. He shocks himself with his move, and the boy stumbles back a bit. His hand moves up to his nose, and pulls away with blood on it.

Keith isn't sure what to do, but hears a teacher yell at him. "Keith Kogane, I'm sending you to Iverson's office right now!"

Keith is dragged to the office, where he's very briefly and harshly informed that he's gotten 3 strikes, and he's being kicked out of the academy.

He tries to argue, tries to tell them that he has nowhere to go, that he can't just be kicked out because of this. But he's still dragged out, kicked onto the streets, and that's the end of it.

That's how he finds himself in an abandoned shack in the desert, surviving for himself and building things out of whatever he could get his hands on. It was his life now, but at least it was a distraction.

  
When he found Shiro again, he almost sobbed. He was tortured, scarred and broken, but he was alive, and he was back with Keith. His big brother, his best friend, his real family, his universe, was back, and alive, and okay.

When Shiro first woke up, Keith had been pacing by the bed, and Shiro's eyes blurred with tears as he spoke.

"Hey there, lil bro." Shiro said softly, his voice rough and gravely from his maltreatment.

Keith snapped around to look at him, tears welling up in his eyes. He launched himself at Shiro, pushing him back onto the bed with a dull thump.

"You asshole, how dare you scare me like that! Th-they said you were gone! I can't... You don't know how hard that was for me!"

Shiro held him closer, "I think I had a worse time than you, but I'm sorry. It's a long story. I missed you so much."

Keith let out a broken sob, "I m-missed you too."

Shiro was finally back, and they could finally be family again. They had all the time in the universe now, especially now that they were defenders of it. But that wasn't the point, really.

Keith had his big brother Shiro back.

That made him happier than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i suck at endings, you're welcome. i hope you enjoyed, leave suggestions and requests if you want and don't forget some feedback ;3


End file.
